Looking for Love in all the Wrong Places
by YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy
Summary: Black*Star suggests the group play a game at a DWMA after party...one that involves couples spending some alone time in a dark room. Maka hopes that she'll "get stuck" with Soul, but sometimes the best things happen when you least expect them! KidxMaka
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first time dabbling with Soul Eater fanfiction, so cut me a little slack if I don't do the characters complete justice. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! I also attempted this as a writing exercise. For some reason all of my stories are written in first person and tried to break the habit in this fic. I know the game is 7 mintues in heaven, but I figured Black*Star would want to play a more extreme version. This is also only the first part. I have half of the last part typed already and should have it up in a day or two. Please review...they make my day! =)

* * *

><p>The sound of the door clicking shut was barely audible over the giggles coming from outside. the only light in the room was the dim glow surfacing through the panels of the closet door. Maka kept her eyes to the floor, thinking of how she managed to get her self in this situation in the first place.<p>

**Flashback**

Soul was, once again, using his persuasion powers to convince her to do something that she really did not want to do. "Come on Maka, just loosen up a bit. What's the worst that could happen?" His trademark lopsided grin appeared on his face and Maka was left with no other option that to agree. She followed Soul to the small circle already forming on the floor. The circle was uneven, being composed of mostly girls. A silent sigh of relief escaped her lips, thankful of the rules that accompanied this game. Once all seven teens were positioned, the stipulations were repeated again.

Black*Star, the mastermind of this game, began to speak. "Yahoo! I can't believe everyone agreed to this...especially you Maka!" Maka pulled her hand back, prepared to Maka Chop the boy across the circle from her. Soul reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her from continuing. A blush spread across their cheeks at the contact and they quickly separated.

"This is going to be the best DWMA after party ever! It may even be worthy of a God like me." Liz rolled her eyes dramatically and scolded him, suggesting he start with the stating of the rules. "Alright, rule one! Since we want no guy/guy contact, us men have decided it's unfortunate, but only fair, if we rule out girl/girl as well." The sadness was apparent on his face as continued. "Rule two: There is no backing out. The person you land on will stay with you in the room for 10 minutes, no exceptions! Rule three: You have to kiss your partner at least once. Anything else is extra, but highly recommended!" He winked at the group as everyone rolled their eyes at the perverted "God" in front of them.

Liz stepped up, a giant smirk on her face. "I think Kid should spin first. He did plan the party earlier AND lent us his house to have this get together afterwards." Black*Star smiled and gave his thumbs up in approval.

A look of terror spread across his face as his pale cheeks lit up with a bright blush. He reached a shaky hand forward, letting his slender fingers grasp the end of the bottle. As he was about to spin the bottle, Soul interrupted.

"Wait! Wouldn't it be way more cool if the girls spun the bottle?" Kid's face flooded with relief while Maka looked at her partner with confusion apparent on her features. She responded to his question with her own, inquiring why it would matter who spun first. Soul's smirk returned to his face. "Because then we see what the night would have been liked without the first rule."

This time there was no stopping her patented Maka Chop from connecting with it's target.

"Yahoo! That's a fantastic idea! And since Maka wants to go around hitting my friends, I think she should go first!"

Despite her objections, the group voted and ruled her as the first victim of the closet. This time it was her turn to reach a trembling hand forward, making contact with the coke bottle after what seemed like an eternity. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion as the bottle spun around and around.

When the bottle finally came to a stop, she followed the pointed end to Patty's smiling face. The two girls exchanged mocking seductive winks across the circle, both relieved they wouldn't have to follow through with their results. Both let out a giggle as blood started to gush from the noses of all three boys.

"So, who's up next?" Maka inquired to the group.

Liz rolled her eyes and replied, as if the answer were obvious. "You are. You have to keep spinning until you land on a boy!" Maka huffed a protest but reached down to spin the bottle again. Her eyes squeezed shut, the scene before her too much to bare.

Using all of her efforts, she tried to will the bottle to land on Soul. The constant flirting between the two had lately reached an all-time high. With both students too nervous to make the first move, for fear of rejection and ruining friendships, she believed this would be the perfect opportunity to experience her first kiss. She was pulled from her fantasies when she heard giggles amongst the girls in the group. When the suspense became too much for her, she opened her eyes and allowed them to follow the direction in which the bottle was pointing. When her eyes locked onto those of her chosen mate, a blush flooded to their cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please forgive me, I seemed to have missed adding this in last chapter. I do not own Soul Eater, I only obsess over the content provided to me by the amazing creators. However, if I did rule the Soul Eater world, I would've added KidxMaka moments so us dedicated fans didn't have to rely on this site for our fixes. =)

* * *

><p>Emerald orbs met the golden eyes of the boy she would be giving her first kiss to. Although their faces were equally blushed, his appeared to be brighter on his pale complexion. The group around them was silent for only a moment before a round of laugher shook the room.<p>

"I guess Kid's going first anyways!" Patty added between her fits of giggles. The two simply stared at other, both too nervous and startled to move. Eventually the group began to grow impatient of their current seated positions. Liz added, while gently pushing the shocked boy next her, "You know, the timer doesn't start until you actually go in the closet! You better get going, there's still a lot more spinning that needs to be done."

Kid was pushed to his feet and he slowly took steps until he was positioned directly in front of the blonde girl. He reached a trembling hand down towards her and avoided her gaze when she placed her hand in his own. With no effort, he pulled her from her resting place. Both teens simultaneously glanced toward the closet, their future home for the next 10 minutes. Their hands stayed cupped together, using the connection to keep from falling as shaky steps started leading them forward. The group followed behind, excited that the two chosen were the last that they would have expected to go in together.

Kid, being the gentleman that he was, opened the wooden door for the blonde in front of him. For the first time since realizing who her chosen partner was, she risked looking into his eyes to smile, an unspoken thank-you. She took the first steps in and turned around to face the open doorway when she reached the back of the room. Kid slowly followed her, keeping care to focus his eyes on the carpet beneath them. Both meisters gradually watched as the door was slowly closed and the room became significantly darker.

When the lock was activated Black*Star yelled that he would see them in 10 minutes. The group abandoned the area, Liz stating that it was only fair to give the "lovers" some quiet alone time. The room became silent and the two battled for something to say to help ease the awkward sexual tension their friends had created for them.

Maka, tired of sitting in the silence after only a few seconds, took to looking at her surroundings. She noticed that the entire room was bare; the only thing occupying it was their two shaking bodies. After contemplating why the room would have been emptied prior to playing, she came to her conclusion and smiled.

"At least they were considerate enough to empty the room out first."

Kid jumped at her words, both relieved and thankful for the break in silence. "What do you mean?"

Another blush rose to Maka's cheeks as her eyes hit the floor. "They probably took everything out so you wouldn't have to worry about symmetry...so you could relax and have fun."

Once she registered the shock on Kid's face, she replayed her words in her head. Realizing the 'fun' she implied, shock filled her facial features. _Have fun!_ _Oh great... _

"Oh wow, I didn't mean it like that, I'm so sorry...I just meant that - I mean - that you wouldn't have to waste the time to make everything symmetrical so there's more time to -crap! I'm sorry, I'm going to go die now..." She stammered out the last of her utterly embarrassing spiel while backing up until her back made contact with the wall. Speaking her final words, she slowly slid herself down the wall, landing in a seated position with her knees covering her beet red face.

* * *

><p>AN: I was intended to make this story into two parts but got a little carried away when I got to the "important" parts. I have the entire thing written and it's looking like it's going to be probably another chapter or two after this one. Sorry for those that were hoping for a short story…I just couldn't do the couple justice if I tried to rush it. I should have the other pieces up soon; I just have to edit them. Please don't forget to review…questions, comments, and ideas fuel me and totally make my day! (Plus, a little love definitely helps me edit and post faster!)


	3. Chapter 3

Kid, feeling a moment of bravery, took up the seat next to her, mimicking her slow fall to the floor to avoid startling her.

"Please do not apologize. In fact, I am very appreciative that you would notice such a detail and would understand how it would be helpful for me. Most people just mock my illness, or brush me off when I have an attack, I appreciate your concern."

She chanced a peek at his face and, as soon as their eyes met, she was trapped. His eyes seemed to be glowing in the almost blackness that was surrounding them. They were utterly breathtaking and she couldn't find the strength to break the connection. Never, in all of the times they had looked at each other, had she realized how amazing they were. Starting with a bright golden color, his eyes gradually darkened as they reached the center, progressing to a warm cinnamon. she could feel herself staring but could do nothing to remedy the situation. A look of hurt and worry rushed through his eyes and his hands flew to his face.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" His long hands rubbed his skin, trying desperately to remove the imperfection he thought was earning him the attention. Maka reached her shaky hands forward, grabbing Kid's and stopped them from moving. she pulled them down, allowing her eyes to connect with his again, as she spoke

"Please, stop. There's nothing there...i just, um, never r-realized how...a-amazing your eyes are." Her eyes, filled with embarrassment and worry, fell to the floor.

"Oh...um...t-thank you." He was silently thankful for the darkness, glad that it was present to cover his tomato colored face. Silence overcame the closet once again. When kid mustered up enough courage, he spoke again. "You know, I've always been a little jealous of your eyes. They're such a vibrant emerald green, especially when you're angry. For some reason, they always remind me of that scene in the Wizard of Oz when they reach the Emerald City."

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he scratched the back of his head. "Not to mention, they're attached to your perfectly symmetrical face, so that's always a plus, too."

Maka's mind instantly went to Soul, comparing the two boys. _How could Kid say something so amazingly sweet after only 2 minutes in a closet, but Soul, who sees me all day, every day, can only find insults worth sharing._

"I wish all guys thought like that..." Maka mumbled under her breath, intending the words to be spoken only to herself. Kid, however, did hear the girl's words and was filled with hurt.

"Yeah, but at least one does." Her eyes darted to his face, the pain evident on his features.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm thankful that you feel that way, I really am. I'm just tired of being 'one of the guys'. I'm tired of being overlooked by everyone." Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes but she quickly blinked them away.

"You have no clue how much it hurts to hear guy friends talk about the want and desire they are experiencing for your friends...knowing the whole time that no one is talking that way about you. It's so embarrassing!" Her head dropped down, resting on her knees with a thud.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't care to hear all this; it just feels so good to finally say it." A hand was placed on her back, rubbing small comforting circles.

"Of course I want to hear, especially if it is troubling you. You're one of my best friends, Maka. That means I listen when you need to talk and beat up anyone who displeases you. That's just part of my job description." He smiled brightly when he saw her face resurface from the cave her knees created.

"Thank you Kid. I really am sorry that I'm putting you through this. And I'm sorry that you got stuck in here with me. I'm sure you were hoping you would end up with Liz or Patty."

"Please, don't apologize for that. I know you wanted the bottle to land on Soul. But honestly, I'm glad it's you I'm in here with." Doubt filled her face as her head dropped again to its cave.

Kid empathized with the small woman before him. He had more knowledge than most of how hurtful the side comments from friends could be. A fair share of 'freak' and 'weird-o' remarks had come his way from his OCD breakdowns. Although they meant no harm, much like Maka was experiencing, harm was taken.

It was his turn to reach the trembling hand forward, this time placing it lightly below her chin and gently pulling her head back up to face him. "And about those silly boys...disregard them. Like they always say, 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder'. Symmetry is the key factor when determining aesthetic beauty and you are, without a doubt, the most symmetrical person I have ever seen in my whole life."

A wide smile was shared between the two meisters, both oblivious to their close proximity. Maka savored the moment, having just received her first genuine compliment. Without realizing, the two became silent, the smiles dimming slightly. The space between them slowly started to close.

When it finally became apparent that their faces were closing in, neither made any attempts to stop. Kid's eyes dropped their connection to focus on the lips he was so eager to connect with. He studied the curves and lines, amazed at how perfect each side mirrored the other.

His hands moved on their own accord, reaching out and gently touching her lips. She stopped her movement, feeling the longing in his touch. Her eyes fluttered shut, savoring in the sensation. As Kid was finishing the tracing of the outline of her lips, he glanced up to her now closed eyes. Here she was, with her perfect lips, perfect nose, and perfect hair; her perfect eyes closed-ready and waiting.

Suspense was becoming too much for him. He reached both hands forward, placed them gently on her neck, and allowed his thumbs to rest on her cheeks. Her face was slowly pulled to his as his eyes mimicked hers and sealed themselves. This distance slowly decreased until their lips connected, his lightly pressing against hers.

The two had watched countless movies in which the new couple shares their first kiss, tell-tale fireworks appearing as they embrace. Every boy and girl longs for this type of connection; although very few are actually lucky enough to experience it.

As soon as the two meister's lips meet, explosions occur. The blackness created by their closed eyes was brightened by flashes of color. Time seemed to stop as the two stayed glued together.

Maka, for the first time in her life, was truly happy. The thought of missing Soul, longing for him to be in Kid's place, lasted only a second. She pictured how he would have tried to act "too cool" about it; that she wouldn't be getting the requited feeling she was with the shinigami before her.

Kid….

She pictured his handsome face and all thoughts of Soul seemed obsolete. She remembered the way his eyes had been glowing, replaying his kind words in her head. He was such a gentleman to her, something she had never experienced before.

She smiled gently against his lips, an action that was returned immediately. Felling the need for more, she reached her own hand up to his face and pulled him closer, applying more pressure on his lips.

The feeling in his chest was one that he knew could never be surpassed. He thought of the girl before him and almost fainted when she increased the intensity of the kiss. How had he gotten so lucky?

Reluctantly, the two broke the kiss, neither wanting to deepen the kiss without permission.

"That was—" Kid started, his eyes closed and fingers resting gently on his lips, savoring the moment that he was sure would be his last with the beautifully symmetrical girl before him.

"—Perfect." Maka cut him in, adding a giggle to pull him from his stupor.

Eyes locked again, only this time they did not reflect embarrassment, sadness, or fear. This time they showcased the longing, desire, and compassion the two now shared for each other. No cheeks were filled with pinkish tints, now too connected with their companion to be bothered with such a silly emotion.

Kid, unable to contain himself anymore, asked the question they were both waiting for. "Maka, do you mind if I try something?"

* * *

><p>AN: Dun dun dun…what's Kid going to try to do? I woke up this morning and had an inbox full of author and story alerts and favorites. Seriously, you guys made my day! Thank you! It was so inspiring that I edited this chapter just so I could get it up here tonight! Also a quick shout out to my reviewers: K.I.T.T RIDER, warrioroftheravens, and Just another viewer. Special props to aprildragonfire16, who so kindly reviewed both of my chapters. I'm sorry I made you fall off your bed. I'll try to keep it mostly fluff now to avoid causing you more harm. =)

As always, please review you guys, I'll try to have the last chapter up in a few days!


	4. Chapter 4

As she nodded, urging him to proceed, she felt herself being pulled and lifted. She now rested in the Grim Reaper's lap, earning herself a new, closer view of his eyes.

This time there was no delay. There was no hesitation in their movements. He leaned his face down until it made contact with hers. Their lips met again, in a fury, and resumed where they had left off. This time he lightly licked her bottom lip, desperately hoping she would grant him this adventure.

She froze at first, nervous of failure, but complied nonetheless, feeling safe in his strong arms. The fireworks from the previous kiss were now replaced by sparks as the two tongues finally met for the first time.

Maka couldn't hold back the small moan that came from somewhere deep in her throat. She was worried that he would draw back to mock her, as Soul would have, but the noise instead seemed to fuel him. The rhythm to which their tongues were dancing quickened. It amazed them both when their bodies took over and controlled the kiss, making up for the lack of experience they both possessed.

Hands found their way to Kid's hair, feeling as though that is where they've always belonged. She twirled the strands through her fingers, giving the occasional tug that caused him to produce a moan similar to her own. When she felt his hair had reached a proper level of disarray, she smoothed it quickly and allowed her hands to make their way to the strong arms holding her.

She rubbed the muscles under the shirt, pleasantly surprised by how built he was. She thought back to all of those times playing basketball. It occurred to her that she had never seen him without his shirt off. Overwhelmed with bravery and unsure what to expect, she moved her hands to rest on his equally ripped chest and stomach. She sighed, a noise signifying her admiration for the boy with the striped hair.

_So perfect! _She thought to herself as she smiled again.

Kid sat, hands planted firmly around her waist, not wanting to push boundaries or do anything that would make the beauty sitting in his lap want to get up and leave. As she began to explore his body, he squeezed her harder, pressing her tighter up against him. This closer connection allowed him to feel her through both of their shirts. He felt himself start to become hard, getting excited at the two mounds that were pressed firmly to his chest.

_How could they EVER call her flat-chested?_

Despite the knowledge that symmetry would be disturbed, he could take the patience no longer and reached a hand up, allowing it to get caught in her hair. It found a comfortable resting spot along the back of her neck and stayed there, pleased with the deeper embrace this provided.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and this kiss was no exception. The two smiled, catching their breath while never losing eye contact.

"I didn't think it would be possible for it to get any better, but it sure did!" Kid started smiling "That was, without a doubt, the best first kiss anyone could have asked for."

Maka's face shifted from elation to excitement. "That was your first kiss, too?"

A blush crept to his cheeks as he nodded. Before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled into an airtight embrace, quick kisses finding their way to the side of his face.

She pulled back quickly, remembering her earlier thoughts, as an idea come to her. Avoiding eye contact, she asked, "Do you mind if I try something now?"

He used his fingers to lift her chin again, forcing her to make eye contact. "Do whatever you would like."

He felt her trembling fingers rest on the hem of his shirt and hope filled him. She slowly lifted the shirt off of him, occasionally meeting his eyes to check for approval. She discarded it to the corner of the room and risked a look at the stomach she had been feeling only a few seconds before.

_Why would be never take his shirt off when he looks so much better than any other guy? Is he embarrassed to show them up? Wait, more importantly…how does he not have a girlfriend?_

She pushed the thoughts from her mind, silently thankful the last was not true (and secretly hoping it would be soon). Her hands moved forward, rubbing themselves against his muscles, getting lost in the sensation.

He tried his best to keep his thoughts clean, hoping to keep her from noticing that she was sitting on his now rock-hard erection. Fearing rejection, he allowed his hands to play with the hem of her shirt. Her reaction was the last he would have expected.

She raised her hands above her head, signaling him to take the opportunity to remove the clothing he was now playing with. When she finally looked at his face, she noticed it was bright red and shocked. Their eyes met and he spoke.

"A-are you sure, Maka? I-I don't want to, um, m-make you uncomfortable."

Hearing her name pass through his lips seemed to fuel her. She nodded and smirked, "If you don't, I will. I just thought you might, uh, want to do it for me?"

There was no hesitation as he gently removed the shirt from her frame, throwing it into the same corner as his own. The view was more amazing than any he had ever seen. All that was left was a small, lacy white bra. _The same color as the stripes in my hair._ He chuckled at the comparison and decided that maybe the unsymmetrical stripes weren't so bad after all. Now, he could think of this encounter every time he looked at them.

He thought again to the times the others had mocked her for her boyish frame. If they really believed their words to be true then they surely had never seen _this_ before. He smiled, knowing that he was the only one to ever see her, proving how wrong they actually were. The need for her overtook him and he pulled her in for another embrace.

"So symmetrical…" He uttered while pushing his lips against hers.

This time there was nothing gentle in the kiss; there was no asking politely for entrance or progression. This kiss was filled with the increased passion and want they experienced after seeing more of each other for the first (and hopefully not the last) time.

Both laughed as Kid pulled them backwards, landing in a laying position on the floor of his new favorite room. Maka gracefully fell on top of him, never breaking the kiss. The feel of their skin coming in contact with each other was too much for them to handle. The only thing keeping them from being pressed completely together was her skimpy bra, both longing for the day that full embrace would come. But even that couldn't put a damper on the amazing feeling they were experiencing now.

Hands roamed the now-open territory. Kid placed his hand on her lower back and slowly began to snake them up her side, caressing the skin he came in contact with. He started to work his way up to her chest but was unsure how to maneuver his hands without taking things too far. He reached the bottom of her bra and allowed his fingers to lightly trace along the edges.

A moan from her was all it took before he mustered up the courage to continue the motions. His hand slowly rose up to cup her breast, giving it a gentle, but firm, squeeze.

"Fuck, Kid…"

The words escaped her lips without realizing what was happening. The feeling between her legs was increasing at an amazing rate and she was starting to lose control of the situation. She blushed at the words but quickly got over the embarrassment as she felt him continue his light playing while he rubbed himself up against her. _Clearly he's feeling the same way I am right now._

Both teens broke apart, happy at the encounter but silently agreeing that they didn't want to take things too fast. They stayed in their laying position, staring longingly into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry Maka; I didn't mean to do that. It's just…you said my name, and they felt so good, and I just couldn't control myself anymore. I'm sorry." Kid's face displayed the fear he was feeling, terrified he was going to lose her. He wanted to laugh, realizing how fast these feelings had appeared but how strong and permanent they actually were.

"Please don't be sorry. I, um, felt the same way…if you know what I mean." A blush rose to her cheeks and she avoided his gaze for a second before continuing. "And I honestly couldn't stop myself from saying it, it just felt so good. Please don't let it ruin this; I don't want to lose you over something like that."

"Lose me?" A smile spread across his face, happiness evident in his features. "Don't worry, that will never happen, especially over something like that. It was actually really refreshing, I liked hearing you say my name when we're having a close encounter like that. It reminded me that I'm the one lucky enough to have you…that is, if you want me of course."

Her smile matched his own, loving the sound of possession he was implying. "Of course I do! I mean…if that's what you really want. Don't feel like you have to just because of what happened in here."

The longing in her eyes was evident, and it refueled him. "We've always been the two that get yelled at for reading and caring about our studies. We are both meisters that, instead of simply jumping into action, plan out moves before we take them. Over the years we've become such good friends because of how similar we are in everything that we do. When we were, for lack of a better word, locked in here, I was worried to lose our friendship. But now I see that this was just the required first step to making things even better. We are, without a doubt, the best two in school at Soul Perception. That has to be some kind of sign, right?"

She nodded her head; the sincerity of the moment put her at a loss for words. For the next few minutes (although time was impossible to tell in the room) they laid there, talking. They made deep conversations, asking each other questions and telling stories.

Of course, talking isn't the only thing they did. After every cute answer or story, the listener would reward the speaker with a kiss. Some were simple pecks while others were breath-taking make out sessions. The two fell into a comfortable routine, both realizing more and more every second that there was no going back—not that either of them desired to be separated.

Something magical happened in the closet…something that no one in that room could have ever predicted. The two were finally able to let their guard down, thus realizing that all of the traits they desired in a person were shared by the other. The feelings they were experiencing now, they decided, would not be easy for their friends to understand. They decided to make things work, no matter the costs.

They laughed together when they imaged what their friends would say when they opened the door to release them from their "prison". Maka suggested, jokingly of course, that they should give them something to gape over. Kid, sensing the joking manner in which she was speaking, decided to ignore her tone and comply with her wishes.

Their lips met again, this time remaining active until footsteps could be heard approaching the door. Smiles spread across both of the joined faces as they wordlessly agreed on their plan of action.

One of Maka's hands resumed its spot in his hair while the other gripped his still bare arm. Kid's arms held her closely against him. One of his hands rested on her unclothed lower back, massaging the skin it toughed. Maka, her bravery rising once again, placed his other hand back on her chest, hoping she wasn't taking it too far for him. Granted, he had held her there earlier, but that was not with audience.

He froze momentarily before increasing the intensity of the kiss. He gave her a quick squeeze, showing his approval and appreciation for her move. The action caused low moans to escape from their lips, now too caught up in the moment to hear that the door had opened just in time for the group to hear the noises.

The two continued their actions until screams were heard from the girls and two identical thuds marked the arrival of Soul and Black*Star's unconscious bodies of the carpeted floor, blood squirting profusely from their noses.

Maka rolled off of Kid, laughing too hard to balance herself on top of his body any longer. He quickly sat up and reached to retrieve both of their shirts. They quickly worked, dressing each other, with smiles plastered on their faces. He reached a hand down to retrieve the girl from the floor for the second time that night.

This time neither hand was shaky as the connection was made.

One last kiss was shared between the two. With fingers laced together, the new couple stepped out of the closet, ready to face whatever life threw their way.

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm very sad to announce that it's all finished. (Sequel, maybe? Let me know if you think so!) I'm sorry that this took so long to come out. I had (what I thought was going to be)the entire thing written when I posted the last chapter, but when the reviews came in it sounded like everyone expected them to be a little naughty, so I had to add some smut. Thus, the removal of clothes was added, hopefully not disappointing any. I was going to add a little more of a lemon in there but I didn't want to make the characters even more OC than I already had. I want to take a minute to thank my amazing reviewers!

Alice5505, The3Ryans (Hehe, Hope this was lengthy enough for you! Almost 2,700 words, lol), KuriSari, Staravia2.0, GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo, GeekyTuba13 (What did that mean? lol), aprildragonfire16, Dashita Tichou, and K.I.T.T. RIDER. =) I love all of you guys and you have no clue how ecstatic I was to get each and every one!

Another thank you for the many Author and Story Alerts/Favorites. You all have made me so happy that I've already started working on another KiMa story! First chapter should be out soon so keep an eye out for it. Title: Beauty and the Freak. Get it? Haha

Please, please, please don't forget to review! Even a few words really makes my day and fuels me to write more! If you have any sequel suggestions or any story requests, PM me or leave it in a review! Thank you again and I apologize for the lengthy author's note…there was just too much to say! =)


End file.
